1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheeled carriers for luggage, personal articles, and the like. More specifically, the invention is a compact carrier for transporting personal items such as a child's backpack or book bag. When not in use, the compact carrier collapses to a compact configuration for storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheeled hand-carts and other devices for transporting luggage and other heavy personal effects have been known in various forms and, configurations for a relatively long time. Collapsible wheeled carts provide the utility of a wheeled cart with the convenience that the cart may be collapsed in size for storage when not in use. Such carts are typically constructed of rigid frame members, such as metal or plastic tubular members. Typically, however, rigid frame and handle members limit the degree to which the cart may be compacted. Reducing the size or number of frame members also risks a reduction in the cart's sturdiness, and capacity for weight carrying.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0041084, published on Apr. 11, 2002 for C. Darling III, discloses a versatile portable cart useful for numerous carrying or hauling applications. The cart is readily assembled and disassembled, the disassembled cart being stored in a carry-bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,841, issued on Jun. 10, 1986 to R. Lange, discloses a pack cart comprising a lightweight tubular frame having removable wheels. The cart frame is adapted to have a pack bag secured thereon, the bag being releasably attached to the cart frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,141, issued on Oct. 13, 1998 to C. Wilkerson et al., discloses a one-man carrier and back pack comprising a collapsible frame fashioned from lightweight tubular material. The frame is supported by a single wide, inflatable roller for rolling the carrier over terrain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,154, issued on Nov. 16, 1999 to P. Scicluna, discloses a wheeled backpack. The wheeled backpack has a pair of wheels, located on a bottom rear portion of the backpack, and a rigid frame supporting the wheels and including a pull-handle comprising tubular members that telescope from a pocket on the rear of the backpack. While the wheeled backpack provides the capability to wheel the backpack when filled with heavy contents such as school books, the backpack is rendered less suitable for other activities such as a hike outdoors where light weight is preferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,906, issued on Jun. 6, 2000 to T. Allen, discloses a wheeled ski and equipment carrying device comprising a pair of wheels supported by a rigid axle, the axle having a support means to retain at least one pair of skis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,395, issued on May 13, 2003 to M. Lim et al., discloses a backpack structure comprising a horizontally positioned, wheeled base member having a sliding front portion. An expandable and compressible backpack is mounted on the base member.
German patent 443,498, dated Apr. 30, 1927, illustrates a carrier for skis comprising a pair of wheels supported by a rigid axle, the axle having means for retaining the tips of a pair of skis.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a compact carrier solving the aforementioned problems is desired.